Entwined
by Swythangel
Summary: Suikoden 2 Fusion Fic ^-^ Quatre as Jowy and Trowa as the tonfar-weilding hero ^^


Suikoden 2 Fusion Fic Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: Entwined   
Rating: PG (for shounen ai content)   
Warnings: Strong Language, Fusion   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai and a passel of other people I never bothered to find out about. It just depresses me to see all those bishies as someone else's property.   
Archive: My site ^-^ 

Kill kill kill! ^o^v I know I know...not another one with my name attached to it and NOT any of my existing fics *twiddles thumbs* Just remember folks, if you kill me the existing fics won't be finished hehehe 

I love Suikoden! I love it to bits, seriously. ^-^ All time fave right there with Xenogears, Chrono Trigger and Lufia 1. 

**Entwined**   
**A Suikoden 2 Fusion Fic**

"There's no way left but down, Trowa." Quatre gasped out as he alternately looked at me and the powerful rapids that were a good 40 feet down from where we now stood. 

I look at him with disbelieving eyes. Was Quatre crazy? 

"Look at that current! We'll never make it." I tell him, breathing in and out shallowly too. Like him I am winded from the skirmishes with Captain Rowd's turncoat soldiers. 

"If we don't do this, we die here. We might be good enough to take on a few more of Rowd's soldiers but we'll tire eventually and then we're done for. We can't die here, Trowa. Think about Catherine and our families." He raked a hand through his hair. "I would much rather risk the raging rapids than be killed without fighting back." 

He had a point. Quatre always had a point and I nod my head reluctantly at him. He smiles at me. 

"I knew you'd see my point, Trowa." 

Without another word he walks away from me. I follow him with my gaze wondering where he was going. 

When he reaches a small outcropping of rock, he raises his steel staff high in the air and strikes down with a force that sends sparks flying. He turns towards me and I see a diagonal line on the rock that ran from left to right. 

What is Quatre thinking about? I think as I go near his side to look at the line. 

"Promise me, Trowa." 

Promise him? I look down at the shorter boy in startlement, drowning in the cerulean blue pools. 

"Promise me that if we come out of this alive or if we become separated by the strong current of the rapids, promise me that you will come back here and find me waiting for you." 

A quiver goes through me at the thought that one of us could die, that he could die if we jumped. The thought of my best friend dying was not a happy thought and I wanted none of it. I inserted a false nonchalance in my voice and answered him. "Forget it, Quatre. We're going to make it together." 

"It is my prayer that we do make it together, Trowa. You're right, this is probably too nonsensical." He shakes his head. 

Being with someone for so long makes you sensitive to what they are feeling and somehow I know that this means more to Quatre than he is letting on. I raise my right hand and strike the rock with my tonfars in a diagonal line the exact opposite of his, forming an X on the rock. 

"I promise, Quatre. Whatever happens, we will be together." 

Quatre smiles at me gratefully and as one we face the cliffs. 

"Ready, Trowa?" Quatre asks in a tight voice. "At the count of 3 then...1...2...3!" 

We jump. 

At first all I can feel is the driving force of the air all around me, buffeting me this way and that, the scenery rushing in a blur all around me. Somehow the thought of my possible demise makes me sentimental...all I can think of is how Quatre's hair shines in the sunlight and how he always looks so innocent eventhough he is even more shrewd than I am. 

I am wishing that I could have told him how much he means to me. 

Quatre, my best friend. 

After what seems a long time, the hard cold waters close in around me and there is only darkness... 

My last remaining thought is the hope that Quatre is all right and safe.   


TBC ^_~ 

Ok I don't want to insult Suikoden 2 fans. I happen to be in awe of the whole suikoden series. I love the hero, I love McDohl, I love Gremio and Jowy and everyone else ^^. I just thought how much Quatre and Trowa could actually fit into Jowy and the Hero's story so bam! Here it is. 

In case you haven't noticed, Quatre is Jowy Atreides, Trowa is the tonfar-wielding hero and the others? Hehehe! ^_~ 

If minna haven't played Suikoden yet go play!!! It's one of the best stories! Plus it has yaoi hints in it! At least to rabid yaoi fangirls like me. I love McDohl! And Gremio! glomp> Jowy and the hero! glomp glomp>   
  
  



End file.
